Scottish Winds
by DaleJr.88
Summary: The fifth season of Total Drama is in a new location. The contestants are those from the past four seasons. A lot of new changes is going on. And, there is a teen who wants to go home to his family. Based on the song "Scottish Winds", and the Total Drama series. I own nothing, and reviews would be appreciated for my very first story ever. :)


**Scottish Winds**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Song "Scottish Winds" nor the Total Drama Series.

The show "Total Drama All-Stars" was ready to start. But, scene Camp Wawanakwa had closed down. (Due to Chris having the island as a camp that had toxic waste, during the fourth season). The producers of the show agreed to start "Total Drama All- Stars" in Scotland. Since Scotland was cheaper than most countries. ( Since most of their budget was going to figure out what to do with the toxic camp mess). The producers agreed that all the cast members from the past four seasons was going to star on " Total Drama All-Stars." They also made the choice to give Chris one more chance to not mess the contestants, by any deadly ways. Or, Chris would be taken away to a Scottish prison for the rest of his life. They producers also made a choice to give Chris a new assistant, because after the last season. Chef Hatchet left Total Drama to start his own show.

While this was going on, a teen by the name of Jordan Laster was listening to the producers conversation. When he heard that "Total Drama All-Stars" was going to Scotland. He was happy that he would get a chance to return home to his family that was living in Scotland, located in the northern part of the United Kingdom. But, that would mean that Jordan would have to make a hard choice that would impact his future. And, his spot as a contestant.

When all the contestants arrived in Scotland they were busy talking to one all of that was going on. None of them noticed Jordan going up to the top of a very steep green hill. Jordan had decided to look at the beautiful Scottish countryside. Jordan also need time alone to think about what choice that he was going to have to decide on his own. As he was starting at the countryside he started to sing a song about Scotland. It's called "Scottish Winds."

_"Come gather in my lungs Scottish wind_

_Belt out your blackest poems _

_As the sea around you sings_

_When that drone takes to the air_

_A single note to raise my hair_

_Carry songs beyond my lungs_

_Cold Scottish wind."_

Jordan was adoring the beauty that he saw in Scotland. The land, the culture he read about, and he done a little research. He knew ever sence the start of the first season. That his entire family was living in Scotland ( for they had lived there for the past 1,400 years). So, Jordan had to make his choice to either stay with the show, or leave the show to stay with his family in their homeland. In fact, Jordan both heard the song "Scottish Winds", and saw the Scottish countryside while watching the 2013 Indy-500 pre-race show.(True fact right there, Jack).

_"Come fall upon my shoulders, Scottish rain_

_And dissolve all of the worry_

_That has hunched this back of mine_

_So the hurt run down the drain to the reservoir_

_One day I'll add a drop of my own worries _

_To a dram."_

Light rain, from light rain clouds, was starting to pour down on the cast members, and Chris, but they still didn't see Jordan standing at the top of the steep hill. Still looking out at the countryside. Jordan was wearing a bright small red Scottish hat, followed by black shirt that had a Scottish Scarf, that is traditionally draped on the right shoulder, and he was also wearing a bright red Scottish kilt was also wearing shiny black boots, he also had a set of Bagpipes (that he always played during the song.. but that's not important to the story) to go with the outfit.

_"Gather heavy in these long Scottish winds_

_All the fag smoke in the ether _

_Of the grouse has clipped your wings_

_Now I cough just like my granddad_

_And his grandpa before him_

_Ah, blow youth into these lungs_

_Oh, Scottish wind"_

After the light rain, winds that were wild and free blew across the hill and the valley, where everyone else was at. The winds also brought thick heavy white was causing coughing for the contestants due to their lungs starting to fill up with smoke. Then, Chris finally noticed Jordan standing at the top of the steep hill. Chris shouted "Jordan, come on we got to get away from these wild winds". Jordan heard Chris, and said " Sorry about that, I am coming, and wait for me".

_"Come burl around my body, Scottish blood_

_I'll try not to spill a drop_

_Oh, I'm sure you've spilled enough_

_And the English fucking rule_

_Who mean nothing to these times_

_Ah, run forever in my veins_

_Bold Scottish blood"._

"Damn", said Jordan while walking." Now I am going to have to tell Chris the bad news". (Jordan had made up his mind to stay in his homeland of Scotland while he was singing the last two verses of "Scottish Winds.") While he was walking with the forty-one other contestants, Jordan hoped that Chris would understand his choice to leave the show to return to his family. Jordan had full Scottish Blood in him, and he deserved to return home to stay with his family after being away for so many years. To be on Total Drama with his new friends.

_"And the whisper to my mouth, soft Scottish winds_

_Just enough to say I love you _

_To the girl who keeps me sane_

_Take the stupid things I've said_

_Blow them miles and miles away_

_Thank you in advance, Scottish wind_

_Thank you in advance, Scottish wind"_

When the constants stopped to rest for the night, Jordan went straightly to Chris. "Chris I have tell you something." Jordan said. "What is it friend" said Chris. "Well, let me put it this way. I want to go home to my homeland, and family in Scotland" said Jordan. " Really, because you have been my friend, and favorite contestant during he past four seasons, are you sure that you want to leave?"said Chris. "Yes,I am positive that I want to stay with my family.",said Jordan. Chris then understood Jordan's choice to leave, and told him that he could leave. Jordan said goodbye to all of his friends that he made, and he left. While Chris was watching Jordan leave, he could hear him singing the song"Scottish Winds" while he was walking past the sunset on the Scottish landscape. As soon as Jordan was out of sight Chris said."Take care old friend, and may you have a happy life. Well, I am going to miss having you around, on the show." With that Chris took a big breath, and walked back to the rest of the cast members.

**The End!**

* * *

**I**** hope that you all really enjoy this story. This is my first story I have published ever. Please leave me with your reviews on the story :) .**


End file.
